Possessed!
by MssPerfect
Summary: Sasuke is possed. yes, thats it, Naruto thought, he was possessed by that snake! so now all he has to do is use that jutsu... full sumarry inside. TimeTravel and Fem/Naruto. R&R i hope you guys enjoy it and please REVIEW if you dont mind! XD thanks


**Possessed **

**A/N: just another one of my stories that I hope you people would enjoy!**

**Summary: Sasuke was possessed. 'Yep, that's it,' Naruto thought. He was possessed by that snake and that's why he left the village. So now all Naruto have to do is use this special jutsu given to him by Jiraiya, go back to the past and stop the Uchiha from leaving. Sounds easy enough and that way, Sasuke will still be in the village and still be the bastard he was.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Just stating the obvious **

**Pairings: Naruto/Sasuke. Non-Yaoi**

**Chapter 1**

It was two and half years ago when the number-one-hyperactive-knucklehead-ninja left the village to go and train. He had left with the perv in hopes of getting stronger and learning new jutsu's so when he returns, he would have enough power to finally bring back a best friend that he had lost to certain snake. Naruto wasn't going to give up, even when his first attempt to bring back the Uchiha had failed. That wasn't who Naruto was; he wasn't one to give up so easily and so after his failure that almost cost him his life, Naruto had made himself a promise to get stronger. That was his nindo; his ninja way. Once he makes a promise; he never goes back on it.

And so that's why he found himself walking back through the gates of Konoha; just like he would after every mission. But not all his missions ended in success. In some other missions, he would find himself being carried back to the village because his body would be so damaged that it gave up on him. Sometimes he would even be half dead.

Naruto smiled to himself as he and Jiraiya passed the guards who just stared incredulously after them. 'I'm back. I'm really back home,' Naruto thought and that made his grin spread even broader across his face. It felt good to be back home again.

"So Naruto, how are you feeling? Nervous?" Jiraiya questioned, turning his head slightly to look at his former student. Naruto just gave him a great grin in return.

"Are you kidding me, I'm excited!" Naruto exclaimed. Jiraiya smiled as they continued walking. He could tell Naruto was excited; the expression was written all over his face. Jiraiya stopped, a bemused expression on his face as Naruto dropped his backpack and raced up a poll. Naruto stopped at the top and extended his arms out, grinning hugely as he allowed his eyes to scan the view around him. He looked over at the Hokage Mountain and smirked. 'About time they put grandma's face in there,' He thought.

Looking around one more time, Naruto took in a deep breath. "The village hasn't changed one bit! I'm home everyone; Naruto Uzumaki, has return to the hidden-leaf village!" he shouted, allowing anyone who was listening to hear it.

"Naruto; is that really you?" Naruto frowned and looked down, the familiar voice reaching his ears. There below him, stood Konohamaru and Sakura, smiling up at him. Naruto grinned down at them before leaping down and landing next to Sakura.

"Hey, Sakura. Long time, ah?" Naruto greeted and thus the first friend reunion in two and a half years was made.

XXXXxxxxxXXXX

Jiraiya grabbed Naruto's arm and pulled him back before they entered the Hokage's office.

"Okay brat, I want you to behave. Show some manners; I don't want Tsunade to accuse me of not teaching you anything, besides, she probably already think that I've been perving this whole time," Jiraiya stated. Naruto just pulled his arm away and just waved Jiraiya's statement away.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever," And with that, they entered the Hokage's office. Tsunade was sitting in her seat, her chin rested on the palm of her left hand; greatly observed in the paper work laid in front of her.

"Hey Grandma, I'm home!" Naruto exclaimed, smirking at Jiraiya. Tsunade lifted her head and looked over from Naruto to Jiraiya and then back again.

"So I've heard," She scoffed and leant back on her seat, observing the two again. Naruto narrowed his eyes at Tsunade, a frown slowly beginning to form on his face.

"What, is that all you can say?" Naruto questioned, sounding disappointed. It's been two and half years, the least she could do is welcome him back. Jiraiya shook his head; what happened to all his training?

Lady Tsunade raised her eyebrows at Naruto. "What do you want me to say, Naruto?" she asked, trying to hide the smile that threatens to take over her face. As much as she didn't want to admit it; she had missed the blond greatly. It was hard to believe, but for those years that Naruto had been gone; Tsunade had felt lonely. As much as she hated being reminded how old she was; she had missed being call grandma. Of course, no one in the village dared call her grandma since none of them had the guts to. They were a bunch of sissys, but that only showed Tsunade the great respect they had for her. Naruto respected her though and she knew that. Konohamaru had called her 'grandma' once, but after the death glare she gave him; he hadn't tried calling her that again, but she still had a feeling that he would one day. After all; he's just a little bit like Naruto.

"You know what grandma, I expected nothing more from you," Naruto smirked, seeing Tsunade's eyebrow twitch. 'Ah,' he thought, 'it's good to be home.'

Tsunade smirked before standing up and slamming her fists on the table. "What was that supposed to mean, you brat?" She demanded, glaring at Naruto. 'Welcome back Naruto. You have been greatly missed.' And thus their bickering begins again.

Jiraiya sighed and smiled awkwardly. 'Here we go again,'

XXXXXXxxxxxxXXXX

Jiraiya walked Naruto back to his apartment. They stopped at Naruto's front door and Naruto turned around, smiling at Jiraiya.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow sensei," Naruto said, letting out a small yawn. Jiraiya nodded and Naruto turned around, heading inside.

"Naruto, wait," Naruto stopped half way passed the door and turned to look at Jiraiya, a look of confusion reflecting in his face.

"Yes, sensei?" Naruto asked curiously. Jiraiya stared at him, looking serious.

"That jutsu," he began and Naruto smiled, having figured out what his former teacher was talking about. "Don't use it unless necessary." He said in a serious tone. Naruto nodded.

"I know. You've been telling me that since you first gave it to me. Don't worry, I won't use it unless necessary," Naruto gave a reassuring smile, seeing as he was glaring at Naruto.

"It's for your own good. Anyways, I think it's time for me to go," Jiraiya grinned and Naruto saw a look in his eyes that he has seen so many times during their training. Shaking his head lightly, Naruto entered his apartment as Jiraiya disappeared in a puff of smoke.

'Perv!' Naruto thought as he dumped his backpack on his bed and threw himself on it afterwards. His apartment is still the way it used to be; just the way he left it.

Naruto sighed and sat up on his bed. He glanced at the photograph that still stood on his bedside table and smiled. Picking it up gently, he brushed away the dust before putting it back in place. He stared at Sasuke for a few minute before lying back down again, only to sit up again.

He took his backpack and opened it, taking out his ninja tools and some leftover food. He frowned as his hand stumbled upon something. With great curiosity, Naruto pulled it out only to find out that it was the scroll, with the jutsu on it. He put the scroll aside and continued to empty his whole backpack out. As soon as he'd finished, he let out a huge sigh. He was tired and extremely starving. His stomach growled and Naruto ignored it, his eyes suddenly resting on the scroll. He shook his head off any ideas and turned away, now facing the photograph again.

"Sasuke," Naruto mumbled to himself. "You're a fool."

After many minutes passed with Naruto staring at the photograph, he had now fallen asleep and was snoring softly.

His much need sleep didn't last long though. Naruto woke up breathing heavily and instantly, he reached out a hand to touch his left shoulder. He sighed with relief; it was all just a nightmare. Slowly getting up, he went over to the table and got a glass of water. He then went to the bathroom and washed his face, before returning to his bed, knowing that he wouldn't sleep again for the night. The full moon shone brightly in his room, casting shadows upon shadows. Something caught Naruto's eyes in the bright moon light and he turned his head to find the scroll, still lying where he had dumped it. Without thinking, Naruto reached out and grabbed it.

'If this thing is what Jiraiya says it is,' Naruto's eyes beamed. "Maybe…maybe there's still a chance…if it works and if Jiraiya isn't lying…then maybe…just maybe…" Naruto grinned at his own genius. Pervy-sage said not to use the jutsu for no apparent reason, but Naruto had a reason; a pretty damn good reason, so he was allowed to use it, wasn't he? Naruto shrugged. He didn't care what danger he was getting himself in, as long as it meant there was a chance of him stopping Sasuke from leaving. After all; he wasn't just about to give up on his promise.

Naruto looked around for a pen or something he could write with. There was nothing of any kind, so he took out his kunai and went over to his wall. Slowly and carefully, he began to display a message.

As soon as he was done, Naruto came and sat back on the edge of his bed, spreading the scroll open on his lap. He looked over at the picture one last time before he carefully began to perform the hand signs as they were shown, making sure as to not make any mistake for it could mean possible doom. He didn't have time for second thoughts and he was ok with that.

For a minute after Naruto finished with the hand signs; nothing happen. Naruto was starting to doubt if the jutsu even works; after all, he never heard of such jutsu before anyways. Just when he was about to repeat the hand signs; light suddenly filled the room and he was devoured…

The next day, Jiraiya knocked on Naruto's door. The brat was about half an hour late and that wasn't like him. Jiraiya had taught him to be on time and made sure that he hadn't adopted his ex-sensei's habit of being late.

After minutes of waiting, Jiraiya got impatience and tired. He opened Naruto's door only to find the room completely deserted. He frowned and looked around, noticing the scattered ninja equipment. Trust the blond to be untidy! He searched for a few seconds before the writing on the wall caught his eyes. Curious, he went over and started reading it.

_Sorry pervy-sage, but I had to use the jutsu. I had a pretty good reason though, so don't kill me when I come back, kay? Don't tell grandma; she'll murder me!_

Jiraiya shook his head and walked out. "Naruto, you foolish moron; who knows where you might have ended up now. There's no guarantee to that jutsu that it'll take you to where you wanted to go…lets just hope your heart knows where it wants to go,"

**Chapter 1 completed! So how was it guys? Did ya like it or hate it? Please review and tell me what you thought about it…I would really appreciate it!**

**If I make enough reviews, I'll think about updating at least 2 more chapters before we're back in hell (skool), which starts on Monday!**

**REVIEW!**

**Thanks **


End file.
